


its been a while, huh

by sourfeelingshin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling, PogChamp, Romantic Friendship, Weewoo, dumb teenagers, stick and pokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourfeelingshin/pseuds/sourfeelingshin
Summary: techno n dream bein dumb highschoolers n giving each other stick n pokes in a car park late at night !! :balso although i doubt anyone will but pls do not show this 2 the cc's!! that'd be weirdchamp !!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	its been a while, huh

**Author's Note:**

> HI ok so i'd like to preface this by saying 3 things, no 1 THIS IS NOT ME SHIPPING THEM IRL!! THESE ARE THE JUST THE CHARACTERS/PERSONAS !! AND IF AT ANY POINT THEY EVEN WHISPER ABOUT THEM NOT LIKING THIS BEING SHIPPED, I WILL DELETE IT!! no 2, PLEASE DONT TRY THIS AT HOME , OR WHEREVER WITHOUT DOING PROPER RESEARCH, speaking from experience, biro ink isnt the best, nor is a sewing needle. i dont condone this in the slightest, im just using this for plot ease and relevance and my personal pining for someone who would do this with me !! please do your research on stick and pokes beforehand !! and 3, THIS IS A WIP !! IM POSTING IT NOW TO SEE 1 its response and 2 to get me motivated to finish it. ok cool, now thats out of the way, enjoy this snippet !!

dreamnoblade | one shot 

WIP !!! 

they lay on the cold granite floor, their giggles consuming the air as they faced up at the blinding city lights. ‘no, no’ techno manages to splutter out before falling back into a fit of laughter. dream stood up, letting out a harsh breath as he bent down to grab techno’s hand. he pulled back, attempting to bring him, only to fall forward, the smile on techno’s face forcing a knee weakening wheeze, followed by a short snort from the other teen. 

techno leaned on dream, scratching away in his notebook, using the dim lamppost to see the page ‘hey dream’ he says, head tilting to face him, ‘how do you feel about stick and pokes?’. surprised, he stutters before answering. ‘well, i guess i’ve never really thought about it, y’know. why’d you ask loser?’ he snickers, dragging his hands through the front of the pink strands of hair resting on his shoulder. the pinkette pulls open the biro, and pulls the nib out with his teeth. his hand reaches into his pocket, producing what looks to be a sewing needle. ‘i’d like for you to give me one’ he says, pushing the ink tube and needle into his hands. dream stares into his eyes, mesmerised with how pretty he looks under the dingy citylights, his face slightly hidden by the loose hairs that had fallen out of the ponytail. his eyes were sharp, carrying a mischievous glint, only to be taken out of his trance by a slight ta on his shoulder. ‘i’ll do it,’ he hums,

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!im back again 2 say i hope you enjoyed, i'd love 2 see any comments or critique you have in the comments, and my twt and tumblr are @kitainy, so yea !!


End file.
